Exposure to pathogens, such as and without limitation toxic chemical and biological agents, is a growing concern to both military and civilian organizations alike. Areas of enhanced vulnerability include assemblies of persons, whether military or civilian.
One such scenario includes hospital patients and health care providers, who have a higher likelihood of exposure to pathogens. Another such scenario includes persons with a compromised immune system, who are more susceptible to environmental pathogens. Yet another scenario includes military personnel assembled within one or more tents and/or portable shelters.
In order to mitigate the harmful effects of an exposure to pathogens, many military shelters are constructed from fabrics which include one or more polymeric materials exhibiting barrier properties to one or more toxic agents. Many of these fabrics comprise, for example, fluoropolymers such a polytetrafluoroethylene (“PTFE”). One such composite material comprises Teflon coated Kevlar. While such composites demonstrate acceptable barrier properties, these barrier shelter fabrics are expensive and require multiple manufacturing operations to join various fabric segments. The high costs of materials in combination with high manufacturing costs limit the availability of such prior art fabrics for widespread use.
As a result, most real-world military shelters are not made from such fabrics. Rather, current shelters are formed using materials having inferior resistance. For example, forces of the United States of America typically utilize a General Purpose Shelter Fabric (“GP Fabric”) manufactured from cloth coated with polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”). GP Fabric is relatively inexpensive and affords soldiers adequate protection against inclement weather including rain, snow, wind, and dust storms. Shelters made from GP Fabric, however, offer minimal protection. Such prior art shelters require an additional M28 Saranex liner to impart acceptable barrier properties. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, use of such liners adds to the overall weight, cost, and complexity, of the shelter.